Beyond Repair
by Mask of Dawn
Summary: A MWPP story, also Lily, Snape, and original characters- a tragedy takes hold on all of their lives as You-Know-Who gains power...Their hearts are broken beyond repair...
1. Default Chapter

" Beyond Repair "  
  
CHAPTER ONE **************************************  
  
James Potter casually walked through the crowd of rushing muggles- or, tried to walk as casually as he could, considering the large, tawny owl perched on his shoulder. He was receiving quite a few stares as he stepped in between platforms nine and ten, soon disappearing from the muggles' view.  
  
As James boarded the Hogwart's Express, he looked around and sighed contentedly. It was good to be back. He had missed his friends over the holidays, and he couldn't wait to see them again.  
  
He entered the Marauders' usual compartment. He was the first one there, so he picked the most comfortable seat and sat down.  
  
" James! " he heard a loud voice call out his name from the far end of the train. James counted silently in his head and thought, I know my friends too well... " Three... two... one..."  
  
Sure enough, Sirius Black burst into the compartment and grinned widely at James.  
  
" Hello, Sirius, " James said lazily, without looking up.  
  
Sirius kicked James' leg. " Is that how you greet your best friend? " he asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
James stood up and smiled at Sirius. " You're right. What must I have been thinking? Oh, Sirius , how can I ever make it up to you? "  
  
" Well, since you asked so nicely, you can start by giving me a window seat! "  
  
They laughed and leisurely flopped into their seats. " It's good to see you again, Prongs, " Sirius said.  
  
" You too, Padfoot, " James grinned. " This year will be the best year ever! Our sixth year! "  
  
Yeah, " said a voice behing them. " Who knows what mischief we'll find in store for us?" James and Sirius looked up and saw Remus Lupin smiling at them.  
  
" Moony! You made it! " Sirius exclaimed, hugging Remus. James smiled at their friendship. There was a time when Remus and Sirius hated each other, but due to an interesting circumstance, they had become good friends. Yes, it was going to be better this year...  
  
James returned to their conversation.  
  
" Remus, " Sirius was saying, " are you sure about this? Last night, as you know, was a full moon... and I wasn't sure if you were arriving by train this time... you still look kind of rough. "  
  
" Well, I wasn't really sure myself, but I decided that I was feeling well enough for the ride. Even though I am dreadfully tired... "  
  
Sirius and James couldn't agree more, judging by his looks. His extremely pale face had dark circles under his eyes, his voice was hoarse, and his hair was very untidy, as if his wolfish state had not entirely left him.  
  
" Here, " James said, shoving his stuff off of the comfortable seat. " You can have my spot, if you want to sleep. "  
  
Remus took him up on that offer and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
A few minutes later, Peter Pettigrew ran into the compartment, panting.  
  
Sirius laughed and said, " Hey, Wormtail, what took you so long? "  
  
Peter, still panting, gasped, " Well, I accidentally -gasp- took a wrong turn on the way to the station -gasp- those muggle roads can be so confusing- and I wound up one hundred miles fron the station -gasp- and then I realized that I hadn't turned off my -gasp- magic speed modifications in my vehicle, so I had to turn around and go back the way I came- I don't know how I managed to end up here before the train left! " He gasped one last time and collapsed into his seat.  
  
James and Sirius were laughing so hard during Peter's explanation that they were running out of breath, too.  
  
Peter looked quite insulted. " It was a simple mistake, " he said huffily, then glanced at Remus. " Wow, Moony must have had a rough transformation last night. "  
  
Sirius, remembering that Remus was asleep, laughed a little softer. When he finally calmed down, he said, " Yeah, I was surprised that he even came today. He usually comes a few days late. "  
  
  
  
During their journey, the four marauders- well three of them, actually - laughed and talked about their holidays. They bought loads of candy when the cart came around, and saved some for Remus.  
  
As they continued to talk, they heard a familiar voice ring through the corridor, and it was headed in their direction.  
  
James' heart skipped a beat. " It's Lily, " he whispered loudly.  
  
Peter and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
" Oh, Lily! " Sirius said dramatically, mocking James. " You are my angel, my sun, my breath of life! Oh, Lily, how I love you! "  
  
James' face turned very red and he playfully shoved Sirius off of his seat. " Oh, shut up, will you? "  
  
At that moment, Lily stepped into their compartment, her long red hair shining in the patches of sunlight that were streaming through the windows.  
  
" Hullo, boys! " she said cheerfully. " What have you all been up to? "  
  
" Oh, we've just been... talking, " Sirius said, grinning at James in a way that he knew irritated him. " And we've been having loads of fun! "  
  
James gave Sirius a warning glance, then turned to Lily. " Don't mind him, " he glared at Sirius. " He's just being the stupid git that he is. " Sirius laughed at this remark.  
  
" Well, " Lily laughed, " I guess it would be pointless for me to ask if you're having fun so far, for obvious reasons! "  
  
Lily winked at James. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. James thought that he could gaze at her for hours. She was so beautiful. He could get lost in those eyes... forever...  
  
Suddenly, Sirius leaned over and whispered to James, " Oh, no! Here come the slimeballs! "  
  
James looked up, disgusted. Why did they always have to ruin everything?  
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy strode into the compartment, smirking.  
  
" Well, well, " Malfoy sneered. " It's the four morons. "  
  
Remus stirred and awoke groggily. " What's going on? " he asked drowsily.  
  
" Awwww, how sweet, " Malfoy said sarcastically. " Did we wake widdle Remus?" He and Snape laughed softly.  
  
James leapt up defensively. " Oh, go jump on a toad! " he shouted angrily.  
  
Snape took a step towards James. " What, and get our boots dirty, Potter? " He smirked.  
  
Lily stepped out of the corner and stood next to James. Snape's expression instantly changed.  
  
" Oh, hi, Lily, I, uh, didn't see you there, " he said softly, his face growing a little paler than usual.  
  
" There are a lot of things that you don't see, Severus, " she said as she crossed her arms, her eyes angrily flashing. " Why do both of you always give people such a hard time? If you think that you're both going to stay in here, you are gravely mistaken, " she said dangerously.  
  
Lily thought that she saw something in Snape's eyes; something that almost looked like respect. Malfoy however, scoffed at her comments.  
  
" Oh, no, Severus, I think we're being threatened! Hurry, run away..." he jeered, but he never had time to finish. Four wands had attacked him at the same time, Lily didn't even have time to lift her own. Six heads peered out into the corridor and looked at Malfoy. It was not a pretty sight. Lily, afraid that she might lose her lunch, quickly ran out of the corridor and went back to her own copartment on the other end of the train. Snape, not wanting to touch Malfoy's distorted form, levetated him into the air and let him float down the hall back to their compartment so that he could try to straighten Malfoy out.  
  
As James thought of Lily's disgusted face and her weakened legs running as fast as they could down the hall, he grimly thought, So much for romance. 


	2. More than Meets the Eye

**************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts. Lily and her friend, Julia, looked at their schedules and groaned. " Not again! " Julia moaned. " We have double potions with the Slytherins first thing! "  
  
" Oh, come on, Jules, it won't be that bad, " Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
" That's easy for you to say! You make pretty good grades in potions and even the Slytherins like you! You're just so sweet, Lil! "  
  
" You act like that's a bad thing! And don't worry, not all of the Slytherins like me," she said, thinking of the unpleasant encounter the day before.  
  
They ran down the hall, not wanting to be late.When Lily entered the dungeon, most of the seats were taken.  
  
Lily soon spotted a vacant seat behind James and Sirius and sat down, relieved that she had made it to class on time. As she got out her materials, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw that Severus Snape was standing behind her. He looked a little uneasy.  
  
" Hey, Lily, " he said unsurely. " Is anyone sitting next to you? "  
  
" No, " she smiled at him. " You can sit here, if you want to. It's probably the only seat left, anyway. "  
  
Snape twitched his mouth -Lily assumed that he was trying to smile- and sat down in the seat next to hers.  
  
Lily asked, " Do you know what potion we're going to do today? "  
  
" I'm not sure, " Severus said. " But I heard something about truth potions. " He had an excited gleam in his eyes.  
  
" Wow, " Lily said. " That's pretty advanced stuff. It's exciting, though, now that we're finally old enough to learn more interesting potions. " She pulled a lock of hair back from her face, then continued. " I don't know if I'll be able to keep up, though. Potions isn't really my best subject. "  
  
Severus, who was known throughout the school for being a potions genius, said,  
  
" Well, if you ever need help, Lily, I'll be glad to -er- study with you, or something like that, " he mumbled, not wanting to appear too nice in front of the Gryffindors.  
  
" Really?! You'd do that for me? Thanks, Severus, you're the best! " Lily exclaimed.  
  
Severus half-way smiled, then looked down at his potion. He didn't want Lily to see the tiny bit of pink that was creeping into his cheeks...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Once class started, their professor did indeed have them make truth potions ( very mild ones of course ). The students all had to work with the person next to them. James and Sirius did their best to slice their ingredients into equal pieces, and tried to mix everything correctly, but their potion was looking worse by the minute. And on top of that, James couldn't concentrate. He kept hearing Lily's golden laughter behind him as Snape talked to her, Snape occasionally laughing himself.  
  
Sirius glanced over his shoulder, then looked at James. " Getting a little jealous, are we James? "  
  
James snorted. " Huh, me? Jealous of that greasy-haired rat? You've got to be joking."  
  
Sirius' eyes danced. " I knew it! You are jealous because you're madly in love with Lily! "  
  
" Shhhhh! Why don't you just tell it to the whole class, Padfoot! "  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and Severus were almost done with their potion. It was a perfect Viertaserum potion. Wow, thought Lily, I've actually had fun in this class! She smiled at Severus, then returned to her thoughts. He's a good person, really, once you get to know him...  
  
As they finished adding the final ingredients, Severus cleared his throat. " Um, Lily, if you're not doing anything this evening, would you- uh - like to take a walk with me around the grounds? "  
  
Lily's big eyes sparkled; they reflected something that Snape's own eyes held. " I'd love to, Severus, " she replied.  
  
This time, a smile actually did appear on Severus' face. " See you tonight, then, " he said, and strolled out the door.  
  
Remus approached Lily as she gathered her things. " Gee, Lily, what's wrong with Snape? He looks...happy! "  
  
Lily laughed. " Oh, Snape's not so bad once you get to know him, Remus. "  
  
" Huh, could've fooled me, " Remus said as James, Sirius, Peter and Julia joined them.  
  
" Whew! That was a really difficult potion, " Peter squeaked.  
  
" Yeah, " said Sirius. " Ours ended up green instead of clear. It's not something I'd like to test! "  
  
James took Lily aside as the others were talking. He ran his hand through his unruly black hair. Lily thought that he looked extremely cute.  
  
" Hey, Lily, " he stammered. " Uh, if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to go down by the lake with me? "  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry, James, " Lily said. " But I already have plans with Severus this evening. " She looked distraught.  
  
James tried to hide his disappointment. " Oh, " he managed to say. " Well, maybe some other time, then. "  
  
" I really am sorry, James. "  
  
James shrugged. " Don't worry about it, " he said half-heartedly, then rejoined the others.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
At dinner, Lily sat down with her friends at the Gryffindor table. Julia and Peter were in a deep conversation about something, and Remus and James were talking quietly. Lily sat next to Sirius.  
  
" Look, Lily, " Sirius said. He pulled out a piece of parchment. " I've got something to show you. "  
  
" What is it? " Lily asked curiously. The parchment looked blank.  
  
" This, " said Sirius proudly, " is the greatest invention that the Marauders have ever created. We combined all of our resources, skills, and mischief knowledge to create... The Marauder's Map. "  
  
" But Siri, it's blank! "  
  
" Appearances can often be deceiving, " Sirius said mysteriously. With that, he took his wand, tapped the parchment and said, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. "  
  
Pictures and lines began to form on the parchment, revealing the most curious map that Lily had ever seen.  
  
" What is it? " Lily asked.  
  
Sirius grinned. " It's a map of Hogwarts. See? "  
  
Lily examined the map closely. On it, she saw a little black dot with her name labeled on it. Next to it, a similar dot was labeled " Sirius Black ".  
  
" Wow, Sirius! " she exclaimed. " This map is amazing! Does it show anyone you want it to? "  
  
Sirius nodded. " And it shows you all of the secret passages at Hogwarts! It took us ages to make it, " he grinned.  
  
Lily's grin matched Sirius'. " Hey, " she said. " Do you think maybe I could borrow this sometime? "  
  
Sirius looked alarmed.  
  
" Well, I'd give it back! " Lily laughed.  
  
Sirius hesitated, glanced at Lupin, then turned back to Lily. " Well, you know I would, Lily, but you see... " he hesitated again. " We're not quite through with it yet, and it could be dangerous if someone found out about it... "  
  
" So you don't trust me? "  
  
" No, that's not it at all. I trust you more than anyone I've ever known. It's just that...I don't know if it's my place to tell you. Ask Lupin about it. "  
  
As Lily joined her friends in other conversations, she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around the room until she found Severus staring at her. She grinned at him and he smiled slightly. Malfoy nudged Snape impatiently, and Snape reluctantly turned to him, dropping Lily's gaze. His scowl returned.  
  
Lily sighed. I can't believe it, she thought. I'm actually looking forward to this evening...  
  
James had seen the interlude between Severus and Lily, and was very angry. What does she see in him? he thought.  
  
" Hellooo, earth to James! " Remus waved a hand in front of James' face.  
  
" Yeah, what's the matter Prongs old boy? " Sirius asked.  
  
" Nothing, " James replied gloomily, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
" Yeah, right, " Peter said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
" You know what I think? " said Julia with a smug expression on her face. " I think that little James has a crush on a certain someone, and he's feeling rather jealous at the moment. "  
  
James blushed furiously. " No I don't! "  
  
Sirius pulled a chair up next to James and jokingly sighed. " James, James..." He said, shaking his head in disapproval. " Had you really convinced yourself that we wouldn't figure it out? Do you underestimate us that much? We've known for an eternity that you like Lily. "  
  
James groaned. " Is it that obvious? "  
  
They all laughed. Lily walked over to them and asked, " What's so funny? "  
  
" Oh, nothing..." Sirius winked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
" Well, I better go, " Remus said, not looking at his watch, but at the sky. The sun was quickly setting, and a few stars were beginning to appear. " I have to study for my transfiguration class. See you guys later! "  
  
He turned to go, but Lily noticed that he didn't walk in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. She looked questioningly to James, Sirius and Peter, but they were exchanging dark looks with each other.  
  
Soon, each of them departed. Lily thought that it was probably time to go and meet Severus, so she quickly walked outside and sat on a rock by the lake. It was such a calm and serene night. The stars were twinkling and the full moon gleamed over the shining lake. Lily closed her eyes and let the cool night breeze wash over her. She wished that everything could always be as peaceful as this, but she knew it could never be so. She had read the news reports in The Daily Prophet. The-one-who-must-not-be-named was gaining power. He was killing more and more innocent wizards and witches; the ones who stood against him. And now, even muggles were dying. It would only be a matter of time before he destroyed all that was good. 'There has to be something we can do to stop this,' Lily thought, 'before he destroys everything that we hold most dear to us.'  
  
Severus Snape stood silently behind a tree, watching her. She was so beautiful. The wind gently blew her long, wavy, red hair behind her. The moonlight illuminated her smooth skin, making it seem to glow in the night. Severus couldn't believe that she wanted to spend time with him. It seemed irrational, didn't it? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, spending time together? And yet... He gazed at her from afar one last time, then slowly walked towards her.  
  
Lily felt a prescence behind her and turned around. "Oh, hello, Severus," she said warmly.  
  
"Hi, Lily," he said quietly. He noticed that the expression on her face, though kind, looked sad. "Is everything alright?" he asked gently.  
  
Lily nodded. "I was just thinking about something... but I'm okay. Shall we go?"  
  
Severus smiled and offered her his arm. Lily took it and looked at him. I can't believe it, she thought to herself. He's actually washed his hair! As an afterthought, she added, And he looks very nice tonight... She blushed at herself and quickly pushed the thought aside.  
  
They walked around the whole length of the Hogwarts grounds, talking and occasionally laughing. Severus was actually smiling sincerely, and Lily thought that it did wonders for his face. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked, his black eyes staring intently into her own green eyes. There was something rather striking about the contrast between Severus' pale, thin face and his dark, black hair.  
  
As they neared the lake again for the fifth time, Lily looked up at the moon. It was very high. It must be getting late, she thought. She turned to Severus.  
  
"We should probably go back inside," she said.  
  
"Yes," said Severus quite reluctantly. "I guess we lost track of time."  
  
They both walked into the dark castle. Severus walked with Lily until they reached the great hall. Before Lily left for the Gryffindor tower, she hugged Severus around the neck, taking him by surprise. "Thank you for the wonderful evening," she whispered, then disappeared into the hall.  
  
Snape stood there in the silence for a long time, thinking.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! As you can see, there is a romance blooming between Snape and Lily. But James might win over her affections in future chapters! Jealousy and chaos await! Plus, a group of Death Eaters forms... Stay tuned!  
  
Oh, and please Read and Review! I already have chapters 3 and 4 typed up, but I won't post them until I get at least 10 reviews! Well, I have to study for my final exams, now. See ya!  
  
P.S. Don't forget to read my sister's story. She is Mask of Twilight and her story is called The Fall. It's about Tom M. Riddle, and how he becomes Voldie. 


	3. Lily's New Friendship

* * * * * * * * * * * * CHAPTER 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*  
  
~ Several weeks later ~  
  
The four marauders were socializing in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was joking around with Remus and Peter, but James seemed distant. He, of course, was thinking of Lily.  
  
Sirius elbowed him. " James, I'm sick of you moping about like this. Just stop it, already! "  
  
James scowled. " Well, what do you want me to do about it? "  
  
Sirius knocked on James' head. " James, I'm going to say this slowly so you can clearly understand every...word...I...say. Make...your...MOVE! "  
  
" But-but I can't! " James stuttered.  
  
" Why ever not? " Peter asked.  
  
" Oh, yeah, Peter, I know how much experience you've had with that sort of thing," James said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Peter grinned sheepishly. " Well, I was only trying to help. And I do happen to have some experience with that sort of thing..."  
  
Sirius, James and Remus laughed.  
  
" Peter, " said Sirius, " Is there something- or someone -that you're not telling us about? " he grinned.  
  
Peter hastily changed the subject. " James, you never answered my question, " he whined.  
  
" Yeah, Prongs, why can't you make your move? " Sirius asked.  
  
James lowered his head. " 'Cause I think Lily likes Snape, that's why! "  
  
" And what evidence do you have that gives you that impression? " asked Remus. " It's true that there is an undeniable friendship building between them, but nothing more. At least, for Lily, " he smiled. " Although I do believe that Snape likes her more than a friend..."  
  
" Who wouldn't? " James said in despair.  
  
" James, " said Sirius. " Stop being an idiot. "  
  
" Listen, " Remus began, " The next Hogsmeade visit is in a few days. Why don't you ask her to go with you? "  
  
" Why that's a marvelous idea! " Sirius shouted, jumping up and down with glee.  
  
" Thanks, Moony, you've given me the perfect excuse to invite Pamela to go with me! "  
  
Remus laughed. " Pamela...isn't she that fifth year Ravenclaw you're always talking to in the hall? The one with the long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes? "  
  
" Yup! " Sirius said happily, his answer sounding more like a cheerful bark than a word. " And she's the most beautiful girl I've ever known..." he said, with a dreamy look. " And she's madly in love with me, " Sirius continued. " She just doesn't know it, yet! "  
  
" Well, " James said. " If Sirius and I are taking someone, maybe Peter and Remus could take someone, too. Then we'd all have more fun! " he suggested.  
  
" Oh, well...I, uh..." Remus stammered.  
  
" Ooohhhh, no, " Sirius said. " You're not going to back out of this one. It's still three weeks until the next full moon, so you have no excuse this time! "  
  
" But- "  
  
" No! I don't want to hear it, Moony! " Sirius said before Remus had a chance to speak. " Now, let's see...I bet I know who you'd like to ask! Mirabelle DeLesois! "  
  
Remus blushed and said, " Well, I should have known that I couldn't hide it from you, Padfoot. But what if she turns me down? She's so incredibly beautiful..."  
  
James grinned. " Now who's having doubts? "  
  
Sirius shook his head. " With that kind of mindset, you'll never get any girl. That's what I'm here for, " Sirius said slyly. " To help you..."  
  
Remus turned pale. " No, no, that's quite alright! I'll do it myself. "  
  
" Well, what about me? " Peter asked. " I can't ask anyone! "  
  
" What happened to your ' experience ' , Peter? " They all chuckled.  
  
" Hmmmm...Why don't you ask Julia? " Remus suggested helpfully.  
  
" Julia? But we're just friends...No, no, it would be too strange. Why don't you guys just go...I have some-uh-things to catch up on... " Peter left the room and headed toward the library.  
  
" What was that all about? " James questioned Remus and Sirius.  
  
" I don't know, " Sirius said. " But I've noticed that he's been growing more distant lately. Very jumpy, distracted...I can't figure it out. He's changed a lot, this year. "  
  
*********************************************************  
  
James stumbled into potions class. He was late again! " If only the dungeon wasn't so far away, " he grumbled to himself. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran head on into Lily, causing their books to scatter on the floor.  
  
" Oh, Lily, " James said. " I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention - here, let me help-"  
  
" Don't worry about it, James, " Lily winked. " I crash into people all the time. On a daily basis, actually... "  
  
After they had finished gathering their books, James said, " Lily, I have something to ask you. "  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
" Well, you see, " James began. " The next Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. "  
  
Lily's face lit up. " Sure, James, " she said. " I'd love to. "  
  
James smiled and felt as if he'd just won the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Lily sat down in her seat next to Severus. She took out her ingredients and started to hum.  
  
" What are you so happy about? " Severus scowled.  
  
" Oh, nothing, " Lily smiled as if she was concealing a secret. " Today's just been a good day, that's all. "  
  
Severus knew that she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't pursue the subject further. He did notice, however, that Lily kept glancing over at James.  
  
But as they began to start making their potion, everything seemed normal. Lily engaged Severus in an extremely funny story about her sister's hatred of magic, and how Lily " accidentally " bewitched Petunia's shoes to make them dance uncontrollably while on her feet. This made even Severus laugh, which was a very rare occasion.  
  
Meanwhile, James' jealousy was building by the minute, and, of course, Sirius noticed; hardly anything escaped his eye. Sirius caught James' attention and whispered a plan to him that he had just devised to get back at Snape.  
  
As Lily was crushing her beatles while talking to Severus, their potion made a loud popping noise. They both cautiously leaned over the potion. Without warning, the potion exploded. Severus managed to sheild himself and Lily behind his cloak, but some of the potion spilled on Lily's hands.  
  
James saw what had happened and whispered harshly to Sirius, " You weren't supposed to hurt Lily! "  
  
Sirius shrugged. " Sorry, " he said. " I didn't know that it would explode that violently! "  
  
" Well, at least the potion was at its weak stage. I better get the Professor. "  
  
The potions master was inconveniently out of the room, however, so James left to find him. The other students didn't pay to much attention to the accident, though, because an even larger distraction presented itself. Peter's cauldron had somehow begun to shrink, and most of his classmates were afraid that in trying to fix it, he would destroy their cauldrons as well. Everything was out of control.  
  
Lily was crouched on the floor, clutching her burned hands in pain. Severus sat down next to her, looking very concerned. Through closed eyes and clenched teeth, she heard him speak.  
  
" Lily, " he said in the softest and most soothing voice she had ever heard, " Let me see your hands. "  
  
She slowly opened up her charred hands and held them out to Severus. He took them into his own hands as gently as he could and examined them. They looked so delicate, so small compared to his. When I get my hands on Potter and Black, he growled in his thoughts, they'll wish that they'd never been born...  
  
Severus raised his wand over Lily's hands and whispered something. Instantly, her hands began to heal. Lily flexed her fingers slightly; they were no longer in pain. She looked up at Severus and saw something in his face that she had never seen before. Still clutching her small hand, he brought it to his lips and softly kissed the open palm. Lily looked into his eyes. Those deep, black spirals of nothing, and yet everything, consumed her world; everything seemed to swirl around into nothingness. She saw a distant longing in Severus' eyes. Their faces drew closer as if drawn together by some unknown force.  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke the connection. James' voice was heard vaguely through Lily's clouded mind.  
  
" Lily! Where are you? "  
  
Lily slowly rose from the floor. " I'm right here, James, " she said. " Is everything alright? "  
  
" That's what I was about to ask you, " James said, a worried expression on his face. " Professor Sinsortian gave me permission to help you to the hospital wing, and I- "  
  
" There will be no need for that, Potter, " Snape said, getting up from the ground. " I've already performed a simple healing spell, and as you can see, it has worked perfectly. No thanks to you, " he added.  
  
James looked down at Lily's smooth hands, not a single scratch in sight. " Well-" he stammered. " I think that she should still go to the hospital wing, just as a precaution."  
  
"All right, then, if you feel that strongly about it," Snape sneered. "Come on, Lily, let's go to the hospital wing."  
  
"No!" cried James, his anger building. " The professor gave me permission to take her, not a greasy git like you. Let's go, Lily."  
  
But Lily looked angrier than both of them. " What, I'm so helpless that I can't even walk to the hospital wing on my own? Is that it?!" she fumed. "You two think I'm so defenseless that I have to have a big strong man around to constantly protect me? Not that either of you would qualify." She rolled her eyes disgustedly, growing more livid. "Well, when you two are done arguing, which will probably be sometime after Christmas, don't wait around to escort me to the Great Hall!" She stalked out of the room, a whirlwind of fiery red hair and flowing robes.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" shouted Severus and James at the same time. They stared venemously at each other for a moment, then, too angry for words, left in opposite directions, hate written plainly upon their faces. 


	4. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and her all the characters, except for Mirabelle, Pamela, and Julia.  
  
A/N: Okay, here is chapter 4! Aren't you all excited? This chapter's a little longer and it gets darker, so be warned. This story is going to be very dark and depressing when it's all over, but I'll try to keep it light for now. Anyway, after you've read my story, please read my sister's; she is Mask of Twilight and her story is called, "The Fall". It's a very good story about Tom M. Riddle, so read and review her story as well.  
  
*************CHAPTER 4*************************************** * *  
  
*  
  
Lily sat in the girl's dorm, tears silently falling down her face. 'Why do boys have to be so stupid?' she thought. 'I don't understand them at all...'  
  
She heard a knock at the door. It was Julia. "What's wrong, Lil?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lily sighed. "It's just James and Severus. Why do they have to hate each other so much? I can't understand it."  
  
"Lily, they're guys," Julia said. "We're not meant to understand them. Their minds are too simple for us to even try to understand."  
  
Lily giggled. "That's why they need us, right?" she smiled weakly.  
  
"Exactly," Julia smiled. "Without women, they couldn't survive. Why, they'd probably kill each other off!"  
  
The girls laughed. Lily felt much better.  
  
"So," said Julia. "Are you ready to face the world again?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Thanks, Jules. You're the best."  
  
They went into the Gryffindor common room to study by the fire. After a while, Remus joined them.  
  
"So, Lily, I heard what happened with James and Snape," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said, disgust evident in her face. "They're so annoying sometimes!"  
  
"Well, you know," Remus said, "It was mainly Sirius' fault."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, puzzled.  
  
"It was Sirius' idea. He decided that it would be funny if Snape's potion exploded. He didn't think that you would be near him when it happened."  
  
"Ohhhhh, just wait 'till I get my hands on Sirius!" she said.  
  
Remus smiled. "Well, don't be too hard on James. He still wants you to go to Hogsmeade with him, you know."  
  
"I'll consider it," Lily grinned. "As long as he apologizes to me first."  
  
"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Remus chuckled, then walked off.  
  
A little while later, James and Sirius walked into the room, laughing about something. Lily stood up and walked over to Sirius, a strange expression on her face. She was straining not to yell at him.  
  
"Soooo, Sirius...how are you?" she smiled a little too sweetly.  
  
"I'm okay...why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she smiled vaguely, but James noticed her whispering some sort of a spell to herself.  
  
The next minute, Sirius' hair started to grow...curlier and curlier... and then became an odd shade of magenta. All of the Gryffindors were laughing, and Sirius was asking, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Take a look on the mirror, Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
Sirius ran to the boys' dormitory. A few seconds later, everyone heard a loud scream coming from that direction. "LILY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"  
  
As he reentered the room, Lily smiled. "It serves you right, Siri, for that awful little prank you pulled yesterday in potions. Don't worry, it'll be back to normal in a day or two.."  
  
After everything had died down, James said quietly to Lily, "Hey, Lily? I'm really sorry about yesterday...I was just worried about you. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"  
  
"Welllllll, I guess I can forgive you if you promise to be my slave for all eternity and fulfill my every whim..."  
  
"Lily! I'm pouring my heart out to you, here, and all you can do is joke around!"  
  
Lily smiled mischieviously. "And who said I was joking?"  
  
James smiled shyly. "So, do you still want to go with me to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Of course, James, you know I wouldn't miss it."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~That night, in Hogsmeade~  
  
Severus Snape walked down the crowded street with Lucius Malfoy and several other Slytherins, including Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle. It was a nice night; the sky was clear and a light breeze flew through the air. But none in this group were thinking of the weather.  
  
"The time to join is now," said Malfoy in a hushed voice. "He has become more and more powerful over the years, and it will not be long before his reign begins."  
  
"Yes," agreed Marcus Lestrange. "It is time for us all to choose our own destiny. There is a new group forming, composed of those who are most loyal to him, called the Death Eaters. Look, I have already joined."  
  
He pulled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal a strange mark on his arm. The others stared at it. It was the faint mark of a skull with a snake sliding out of its mouth. Severus gaped in horror.  
  
"That's the Dark Mark!" he hissed, not believing that Lestrange could ever condemn himself to the forces of evil, especially only at the age of eighteen.  
  
"Shhhh! Not so loud!"  
  
"But what is to be gained, ultimately, from joining the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Everything," Lestrange said slowly, his eyes gleaming in a way that frightened Severus. "We will have more power than we can possibly imagine. Those unfortunate beings who are weaker than ourselves will cower before us. Those who laugh at us now"- Severus thought of the Marauders- "will not be laughing when we show them what true power is. We will rule the earth, lords of our own land, masters of the world."  
  
He paused, then extended his hand to Malfoy and Snape. He knew that if they joined, the rest of the Slytherins would follow. "So what do you say? Are you with us?"  
  
Malfoy slowly reached out, took Lestrange's hand, and shook it. "The deal is done," whispered Lestrange. "You will meet your new master very soon. And what about you, Severus? Care to join our ranks?"  
  
Snape stood there for what seemed an eternity. Thoughts and questions filled his head, too many to handle all at once. Finally, he spoke. "Will you give me time to think about it?"  
  
"Of course," Lestrange said softly. "Just remember this, Snape: When the time comes, would you rather be Death's ally- or one of his many victims?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Pamela, Mirabelle and Lily were all having a grand time in the village of Hogsmeade. Their pockets were filled with coins, their voices were filled with laughter.  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Sirius asked, pulling Pamela close to him.  
  
"Hmmm...how about the joke shop?" Pamela said. "That's always been my favorite place...you wouldn't believe how many pranks I've pulled with stuff from there."  
  
"You can't possibly have pulled as many pranks as I have," Sirius grinned. "No one can make me fall for a prank. I am the prank-master!"  
  
"Oh, are you know?" Pamela laughed. "Then why did someone tell me that you got your hair changed to magenta just the other day?"  
  
"Lily!" Sirius called behind him. "What kind of lies have you been telling Pam?"  
  
"I showed her the pictures, too, Siri!" Lily shouted.  
  
"That was of the utmost cruelty, Lil!" he said.  
  
Pamela smiled. "Don't worry, Sirius, I'll like you no matter what your hair looks like."  
  
"Even if it looks like Snape's?" he winked.  
  
"We-ellll, I don't know if I like you that much," she winked back.  
  
"Would this change your mind?" He pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
"That was a start," she grinned. "But I might need a little more convincing..." They kissed again, then headed off to the joke shop.  
  
"Oh, so they're abandoning us now?" James smiled at Lily.  
  
"I can't say I blame them," Remus said, his hand intertwined with Mirabelle's. "They're so into each other that they can't see anything else, not even us."  
  
"It could be better for us 'zis way," Mirabelle winked, her dark French curls bouncing behind her as she walked. Remus blushed.  
  
"Alright, then, let's split up for now," he said. "We can all meet back at the Shrieking Shack later." He and Mirabelle walked off, staring into each other's eyes the whole time.  
  
"So where should we go?" James asked, putting an arm around Lily.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm in the mood for some butterbeer."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," James said.  
  
When they entered the Three Broomsticks, Lily and James found a small table in the back of the room. "I'll get our drinks," said James as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, Madame Rosmerta," he grinned.  
  
"Why, if it isn't James Potter!" she smiled. "Will it be the usual two butterbeers for you and young Sirius Black?"  
  
"Well, it'll be two butterbeers, but Sirius isn't here."  
  
"Ah, so who's the other one for, then?"  
  
James motioned over his shoulder towards Lily.  
  
"Oh," Madame Rosmerta winked. She sighed. "Ahhh, young love. Why I remember when I was a girl..."  
  
James mumbled something about having to go and then took the drinks to the table. But he saw that Lily wasn't alone. Someone was talking to her very softly; someone who looked a lot like-  
  
"SNAPE!" James yelled. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Snape turned around to face James.  
  
"only talking to my delightful friend here," he smirked. "As I was saying just before I was so rudely interrupted- Lily, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. My behavior was uncalled for." As he said this, it seemed that he was mocking James.  
  
"It's alright, Sev," Lily said. "I'd just like for both of you"-she glanced at James-"to act civil towards each other, at least in front of me."  
  
"You're asking a lot, Lily," James frowned, eyeing Snape. "But if it's for you, I'll gladly do it."  
  
"How very *noble* of you, Potter," Snape said, anger forming in his eyes. "Perhaps you're doing it not only for her sake, but for yours as well. It's actually a very smart move. I wouldn't want to cross me in a duel, either."  
  
James narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that I'm too much of a coward to challenge you?"  
  
"That," Severus sneered, "is for your own interpretation." He glanced down at Lily, who looked a little tense, then looked back up at James. "Well, sadly, I must be going," Snape said. "See you around, Lily."  
  
"Thanks for stopping by, Severus," Lily said softly.  
  
"I'm glad to be of service," Snape bowed, then walked out the door, completely ignoring James as he passed.  
  
"How can you stand him, Lil?" James asked, sitting down.  
  
"Well, for one thing, he and I aren't rivals."  
  
"Very true," James said. "But the only reason we're rivals is because of the way he acts. He always thinks that he's so superior compared to everyone else."  
  
"Only if that 'everyone else' is you Sirius, Remus and Peter," Lily grinned.  
  
After they finishe their butterbeer, they walked around the village, passing many shops along the way. Then they headed toward the Shrieking Shack, walking slowly, hand-in-hand.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," Lily whispered, gazing up at the stars. "I wish it could last forever."  
  
"Yeah," James said, gazing at the reflection of the stars in Lily's eyes. "Forever..."  
  
He pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She kissed him back with a gentle passion. Their silhouettes were softly illuminated in the moonlight.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Severus had gone to the Shrieking Shack after he left Lily and Potter at the Three Broomsticks. It was a place for him to be alone, a quiet place to think. He couldn't believe that Marcus Lestrange had convinced Malfoy to join the Death Eaters. What could he have been thinking? And why had Malfoy made his decision so quickly? The Death Eaters wasn't just some random little club that you joined to have fun. Once you were in, you were in for life. And nothing could change that.  
  
But why did Lestrange want Severus and Lucius to join? After all, they were mere boys at the age of sixteen. What use would they be to the Dark Lord? Severus wasn't ready to sell his life to Lord Voldemort. Not yet.  
  
Severus was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw two figures walking near the shack. He looked more closely. It was Potter and Lily. 'I should have known,' he thought to himself. 'They're probably waiting for Black and Lupin, as usual...'  
  
But as he watched, he saw Potter move closer to Lily. She smiled, and Potter leaned down....and kissed her.  
  
'Get your dirty hands off her, Potter!' Snape's mind screamed. 'Tell him off, Lily...'  
  
But now Lily was kissing him back. Severus sank down to his knees, as if in shock. This couldn't be happening... A soft moan escaped his lips. His cold heart ached as it never had before. "Lily..." he whispered softly to himself, his voice wavering.  
  
'Well what did you expect, Severus?' said a cold voice in his head. 'Did you think that someone as wonderful as Lily could ever love you?' He laughed bitterly. 'I'm such a fool,' he thought. 'I don't deserve her.' He glanced back at James and Lily one last time, then thought, 'but neither does Potter...'  
  
With that, he fled to the forest, disappearing into the darkness. 


	5. Conflicts

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story. Those reviews keep me going! *wink* Keep 'em coming!  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but it seemed like a good stopping point. But don't worry, I'm writing like a maniac to finish chapter six! I hope you like it. Without further ado... chapter 5!  
  
*******************CHAPTER 5************************ * *  
  
*  
  
"Stupid..."  
  
~Thud~  
  
"I'm..."  
  
~Thud~  
  
"So..."  
  
~Thud~  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Severus jerked his head up and looked around dizzily. Lucius Malfoy's head appeared around the door.  
  
"Sev," he said. "Are you banging your head against the wall again?" He looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Uh, no..." Severus said, looking quite embarassed. "Actually, I was, um, experimenting -on- on- a new spell..."  
  
"Uh, huh, sure. Well, can you keep it down? I'm trying to study in the common room!" With that, Lucius slammed the door, causing a heavy shelf above Severus' head to fall.  
  
"OWWW!" Severus cried, the pain in his head doubling. "Lucius! You made the shelf fall on my head!"  
  
Malfoy lazily walked back into the room. "Well, maybe if you would stop banging your head against the wall, things like this wouldn't happen," he smirked.  
  
"I wasn't banging anything against the wall!" Snape hissed. But he soon smiled as he realized what was happening to the contents of the shelf. "You know," he started saying to Malfoy, "There were some very fascinating bottles of potions stored on that shelf . It's very interesting to see what they're doing to your trunk...oh, and all those lovely notes from Narcissa..."  
  
Lucius looked over at his trunk and saw that part of it had dissolved; the other part was trying to eat Narcissa's letters.  
  
Malfoy howled and scrambled over to the bed, trying to rescue his things. Severus smirked and slipped out of the dorm, his spirits lifted. If there was one thing about Severus Snape, it was that he always got even. Always.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
James Potter awoke with a start. He had just had the strangest dream. He'd been flying on his broomstick across Godric's Hollow. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream and was knocked off his broom. He fell into a house filled with strange green light. The light was so blinding that James could barely make out the two figures struggling to escape from the house. He heard a young man's voice say desperately,"...just take Harry and go!" Then, a second voice was heard- a woman's voice. "No, not Harry! Please, have mercy!" Another shape appeared. It was a man covered in shadow. He raised his wand and said two fatal words without any emotion except that of satisfaction: "Avada kedavra..."  
  
Then James had awoken. What could this dream mean? He had had this dream before, but this was the first time any words had been spoken. This puzzled him even more. Who were these people? Was he supposed to save them somehow?  
  
But James had little time to dwell on the dream now. He got out of bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brilliantly, and there was scarcely any wind. 'Today should be a perfect day for our quidditch practice,' thought James. He quickly got dressed and met the rest of the quidditch team on the field.  
  
James was the seeker for their team, and, as their captain so proudly claimed, the best seeker that Hogwarts ever had. Their team was very good, but it was going to be tough this year. Their first match was tomorrow, against Slytherin.  
  
The team practiced for half of the day, but then they had to get off the field to let the Slytherin team practice. James glared at the Slytherins as they walked by, and glared especially at Snape. Snape was the Slytherin seeker, another reason why James disliked him.  
  
"Good luck at the match tomorrow, Potter," Snape smirked, kicking a bludger at James as he passed.  
  
James dodged the bludger and angrily watched as Snape and the other Slytherins started to practice. "I don't care if we get a penalty," James said later to Sirius. "I'm going to knock Snape off his broom tomorrow!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Lily's coming to watch, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," James said, thoroughly disappointed. "Maybe I could tell her it was an accident."  
  
"As long as you make it look believable," said Sirius, "then I don't see the problem."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lily sat with Julia and Mirabelle in the stands of the Quidditch field. They had watched the Gryffindors practice earlier, and were now watching the Slytherins. Lily stayed to see Severus. Julia stayed to see Marcus Lestrange, one of the beaters of the team who she had a crush on. Mirabelle stayed because she wanted to watch her brother, Jaque, the Slytherin chaser.  
  
Julia was quite surprised at this. "I didn't know your brother was in Slytherin, Mirabelle. I mean, you're a Hufflepuff. Don't you think that it's a little odd?"  
  
Mirabelle shrugged. "We 'ave our differences," she said softly.  
  
Lily watched Severus. He was almost as good as James, but James was faster and had a little more skill than Severus. Severus was more graceful on his broom, however, and had quicker reflexes. This was going to be an interesting match...  
  
After the practice was over, Lily met Severus on the field. "Nice flying, Sev!" she said.  
  
"Thanks," Severus said distractedly, not meeting Lily's gaze. He started walking across the field to the locker rooms.  
  
"I hope you do well at the match tomorrow," Lily smiled. "It's always interesting to see the matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes," said Snape coldly, taking long strides. It was hard for Lily to keep up. "Severus, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "Are you mad at me? Why are you being like this?"  
  
Snape stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lily. "I want to know," he said dangerously, "what is going on between you and Potter."  
  
Lily just stood there for a moment. Severus' dark eyes intently searched her face. She slowly spoke. "I don't know," she said, confused. "Something happened last night- but I don't know what it means."  
  
Severus stared at her quizcally. "Well until you figure it out," he said softly, "I will be in my common room." He left abruptly, his emerald green quidditch robes swishing dramatically behind him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled as she entered the Gryffindor common room. "I need to talk to you about something!"  
  
James looked up from his homework. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"James," Lily said, "I need to know what's going on between us. What are we exactly? Is this the start of a relationship?"  
  
"Well, I guess that all depends," James said, clearly taken aback by the question.  
  
"On what?" Lily asked.  
  
"On you. Do you want to start a relationship?" he grinned at her.  
  
Lily paused. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. Seeing the hurt expression on James' face, she added, "Well, I do care about you, James, but I don't know if you're the right one for me. I'm just so confused right now." She looked at him helplessly.  
  
James sighed and looked searchingly at her. "You're going to have to choose between one of us sometime, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," James said softly, then returned to his homework.  
  
Lily went up to her dormitory to think. James sighed again. 'Girls,' he thought. 'They never know what they want.' But his face softened as he thought of Lily's puzzled expression. She was so incredibly beautiful. Lily was the most wonderful person that James had ever known. She was loyal, brave and true, and the most kind person he had ever met, though she did have her moments. He saw her smile everywhere he looked. James Potter realized at that moment that he was falling in love with her.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 5! I know, I know, I'm so cruel to end it there. But don't worry, I'll post the next chapter once I'm done with it. Reviews usually help me write faster! *hint, hint* Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. More to come soon! 


	6. Quidditch and Lily's Decision

A/N: Finally, Chapter 6! I'm sorry this one took so long, I had a lot of school work and studying for the SAT to do. But here it is. I have it! Yaaaaaay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.  
  
*******************CHAPTER 6*******************************  
  
It was a gorgeous day. Every single person in the school showed up for the always-anticipated Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Lily, Julia, Mirabelle and Pamela sat with the three Marauders that didn't play Quidditch to watch James. Lily had been doing a lot of thinking, lately. She knew that James was right about her having to choose between him and Severus. Either way she chose, her relationship with both of them would be changed forever. But she had made her decision. She would tell him her choice after the match.  
  
Lily watched as the players for both teams walked out onto the field. They mounted their brooms. The referee blew his whistle, and they were off!  
  
"And the quaffle is taken immediately by the Slytherin team!" said the game's commentator, Thomas Jordan. "Oh, but wait, the Gryffindor chaser is catching up... Gryffindor has possession!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered in the crowd, but not for long. The Slytherin chaser, DeLesois, had intercepted Smithinson, the Gryffindor chaser. "And Slytherin scores!" Thomas groaned. "Come on, Gryffindor, you can beat that Slytherin scum!"  
  
"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "You're not being paid to be biased against the other team!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Professor, it won't happen again."  
  
Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. She'd heard that one before.  
  
"Gryffindor has possession again- oh, Smithinson been hit by a bludger- careful out there, Gryffindor!"  
  
Suddenly, Lily saw James dive at a rapid pace.  
  
"Looks like Potter's seen the snitch!" cried Jordan. "Followed closely by Snape... They're neck and neck..."  
  
James and Severus were speeding toward the ground, the snitch almost within reach for both of them. Severus pulled up suddenly in front of James, causing James to lose his balance.  
  
"Oooh, and Potter almost falls off his broom as the snitch moves upward... Snape still closing in on the snitch..."  
  
Snape thrust his hand forward. He was so close... Just then, Potter came out of nowhere. Snape angrily glared at James, but kept his focus on the snitch. Almost there... He could feel the flutter of the tiny golden wings as they brushed against his fingertips. The crowd held their breath...  
  
Growing desperate, James tried to block Snape. Snape shoved James away, but James shoved him back. This resulted in both of them tumbling to the ground. Severus could feel his fingers closing around the small golden ball...  
  
"And Slytherin's got the snitch!" yelled Jordan, more out of anger and disappointment than excitement. "SLYTHERIN WINS THE MATCH!" The Slytherin crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
"That's the fastest capture of the snitch I've ever seen!" cried Jordan. "I guess you've got to hand it to the Slytherin team, even if they are dirty, cheating-"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor! Well done, Slytherin," he grumbled.  
  
As the Slytherins gathered around Snape to celebrate, Lily slowly made her way across the field. The Gryffindors were trying not to look too disappointed as they threw their brooms to the ground in defeat. Lily found James in the midst of the crowded field.  
  
"James," she said softly as she touched his shoulder. "Don't be too disappointed. You played as well as you always do."  
  
"Thanks," James sighed. "But I guess my best still isn't good enough."  
  
"Well you can't win every game."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Lily smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I've finally made my decision."  
  
"Oh, yeah? It took you long enough," he said teasingly.  
  
"James," Lily whispered. "I choose you."  
  
He smiled and took her in his arms. As they embraced, Lily saw Severus staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Severus was still being congratulated for winning the match, but he now only half-heartedly smiled. A small pang of guilt shot through Lily, but it quickly faded as she looked deeply into James' eyes. But she couldn't help asking herself one question: Who was that Slytherin girl hanging onto Severus' arm?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter six! But don't worry, chapter seven shall soon follow. Please read and review! And remember to check out my sister's story; her name's Mask of Twilight and her story is called 'The Fall'. It's about Tom Riddle and how he became You-Know-Who! Bye-bye! 


	7. Discussions

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I was very busy with other engagements. But here it is, finally. The seventh chapter! Rejoice! And it's going to get good... Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Our dear lady, J. K. Rowling, owns the Harry Potter books.  
  
*********************************Chapter 7********************************************************************  
  
Severus was ecstatic. He had finally won a quidditch match against that insufferable Potter. The sound of the cheering crowd was deafening as he held the golden snitch high into the air.   
  
"And Slytherin wins the match!" yelled Jordan, the game's commentator.   
  
"Alright, Severus!" shouted Malfoy. "You're the best seeker we've ever had!"  
  
Every Slytherin at the match rushed onto the field, surrounding Severus and the other players. Severus liked the attention, but it was somewhat overwhelming. He also found himself scanning the crowd for Lily. But before he had the chance to look for her, Malfoy's younger sister, Cassia, approached him.   
  
"Hi, Severus," she said shyly over the noise of the crowd. "You were really good out there," she added, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.  
  
"Thanks, Cassia," he said distractedly. "I need to talk to Lucius. Do you know where he wandered off to?"   
  
Cassia shook her head. "I think he went back to the castle. He's planning to raid the kitchens for a small celebration tonight."  
  
Severus smiled slightly, but his eyes still searched for Lily.  
  
"You know, Sev," Cassia started as the crowd began to disperse. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to go on.  
  
"Well, it's about Lucius. Have you noticed that he hasn't quite been himself lately?"  
  
Severus smiled dryly. "No, he seems to be as agressive, ruthless and taunting as ever. Perhaps a bit more secretive than usual..."  
  
"Exactly," Cassia said, her face set in a serious expression. "Whenever I usually talk to him, he gives me an exact opinion on any subject. But lately he skirts around every question I propose, especially regarding the Dark Lord gaining more control, terrorizing civilians in the Wizarding and Muggle communities alike. It's as if he's hiding something." She looked Severus directly in the eye. "You wouldn't happen to know what he's up to, would you, Sev?"  
  
He avoided her gaze. "Well, um, I might...possibly know a few things..."  
  
"Come on, Severus, you have to tell me. I'm worried about him. He may be a year older than me, but I still feel like I should watch out for him, as he looks out for me."  
  
Severus stood quiet for a long time, then said, "Cassia, I know how much Lucius means to you, but I just can't tell you right now. If I betray his trust, I might also be betraying his life. I couldn't endanger him like that."  
  
Cassia's face grew sad. "He is trapped, then," she said softly. "Somehow I knew it would come to this. Lucious always gets into situations where he digs too deep to ever get out. I warned him." She laughed bitterly. "But when has he ever listened to me?" She turned to Severus once more. "Severus, you must try to talk him out of this. He has joined the Dark Lord, hasn't he?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Severus. But he knew that it was easy for Cassia to figure out. Lucius had bragged about joining The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for a long time. Only with his close friends, of course, but it still didn't help matters.  
  
"Severus," Cassia said gently, but with conviction. "You are the only one he listens to, if he listens to anyone at all. Surely you can try to talk him out of this madness before it is too late."  
  
Severus sighed. "I'll try my best," he said heavily. "But it won't be easy to convince him."  
  
"Thank you, Severus," Cassia smiled. She held onto his arm. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Severus smiled a little, but it quickly faded when he saw who was standing on the other side of the field. It was Lily. In Potter's arms. They were staring madly into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything that happened around them.   
"So she has chosen him, then," Snape whispered. "I'm such a fool."  
  
He turned his back on them and went back to the castle with Cassia, trying to hide the pain of his broken heart.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
